monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Story : The day wears on
Back to After the service To the inn, and Warren :April 19 1220 As Marcus left the main hall, he spotted a couple of knights fussing over some horses in the stables. They were being attended by stable-boys and a man-servant from the Lord's household, who worked hard to ready their steeds. The two were being stared at by an unfriendly looking crowd of villagers that still lingered near the church discussing events. Marcus walked by nodding here and there to folk that he recognized. "I think the bishop has made no friends here today," he whispered in an undertone to Diarmait. The pair walked to the Inn and entered, looking around for the author of the little note. Their quarry spotted them first, as their eyes were still adjusting to the dimness inside, and waved. They joined him at a table. Warren nodded to the pair as they joined him at the tavern table. He cast about the room and caught the eye of one of the serving wenches, favoring her with a brilliant smile. She blushed imperceptably, nodded and headed back to the bar where she would pour some pre-ordered drinks for Warren's guests. "You were captivating, Father Marcus. You clearly have it in ya to be a great speaker when you wish to be." Warrren lowered his voice noticably. "As interested as I was in the sermon, though, I was even more interested in the thoughts of the Lord Bishop. What are your thoughts on those? Is there anything we need to do?" "I have not yet had a chance to meet with the bishop, but he seems to be a very ... energetic man, especially where the pursuit of demons is concerned. Demons like those that some claim to have seen here recently, with cloven feet and the like. I do wonder how the bishop learned of the demon so quickly, since the rumour is that the demon was not spotted here until last night." "Are daemons really so common a thing, that a bishop in such a remote area as this should have his own daemon hunting unit? I've been many places and seen several things, but I have never seen one that I am aware of. The maga from last night is the closest I've ever seen!" "That was another thing I wanted to ask about..." Warren dropped his head just enough to suggest that he was mildly embarassed. "I, ummmm, didn't retun until this morning just before mass. It seems that I'd found a young lady with a taste for my...affections." He blushed. "I completely missed the plans that had everyone splitting six ways to Sunday this morning. What part may I play, that is to say, what may I do to help in this?" Marcus thought for a moment. "There are some among us who might be interested to know that the bishop is actively pursuing demons," he looked carefuly at Warren to see if he could intuit who would be most interested. After a short pause, he continued, "The question though is how best to get that information to them. Unless it's already too late." Warren frowned, thoughtfully. "It seems to me, Father, that the bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. We know where she will be in just a few day's time, and if I may judge from the feats that I have seen Phaedrus perform, I think she and Longinus are a match for those knights of the church. Come to think of it, while they intemidate me...I can't see a daemon being afraid of them." "That is not the point, nor is it true," remonstrated Marcus gently. "A few knights here and there, perhaps, but what then? A full patrol? And where does it stop? Could they stand against a full levy of troops? Better by far to avoid the trouble. The fool, I hope she has not doomed us, at least as far as living in this place is concerned. But I can't simply let her ride on unawares. A lucky bow shot from an unseen archer ..." "Father, how can she help but to be who she is? It is not like those legs of hers are put on and taken off." He thought for a few moments, "They aren't, are they?" "Anyway, can you not," Warren waved his hands about in a small, but dramatic gesture, "magic a message to them?" Marcus shook his head, absently correcting Warren, "Brother, not Father. No, I can not get a message to them that way. I would have to carry it. Fortunately, that's not too difficult if I can determine where they are. I know the road they took, and they are only a few hours ahead. I must make the attempt." "Diarmait, I am going to see if I can find my sodales," said Marcus standing and leaving the Inn. A Magical Search :April 19 1220 Marcus hurried out of the Inn and made his way quickly to a spot where he could see down the direction of the road toward Sarop. With luck, he could catch them before they left the road. Gathering his wits about and sighting on a distant high point he prepared. Marcus appeared to the faint sound of music. The sudden transition from warm, sun-bathed vale to a much cooler hilltop came as something of a shock to him, but one he was familiar with from previous usages of the spell. Indeed, as far as abrupt translocations went, this one seemed to have been performed pleasantly well. Turning about, he confirmed that he was indeed up at Caracterus's fort, high up on one side of the vale. Looking down, he could see clearly up and down the vale. Frustrated and worried, Marcus tried to remember as much as he could about where his sodales were travelling and if there was another place that he might be able to intercept them. Reluctantly, he decided there wasn't and turned his attention back whence he came. He wasn't afraid of a little walking, so he looked for a spot nearish the inn but still concealed -- a stand of trees or a hollow in the hills a short distance away -- before gathering his concentration and returning to the valley. Arriving safely, Marcus walked down to the Inn and rejoined Warren. "Too late," he sighed. "I could not see them. I hope the Bishop's men fare as poorly." Back at the Inn :April 19 1220 They sat for a while and debated the events of the day while the serving girls helped to lubricate their accounts with a steady supply of drink and such food as they needed. After an hour or so had passed, a couple by the window half stood up in surprise, muttering something about the bishop. The sound of horses hooves could be heard outside, and through the window, Marcus and company could see a knight reigning in his horse and dismounting. Realizing the knight was coming inside, Warren shifted his chair back a little less than a foot and leaned back. Even in the light of day, this darker pocket in the inn's common room should be sufficent for him to stay inconspicious. Nevertheless, he braced himself for the scene about to unfold. A moment later the same knight entered the room through the front door, and made his way across the bar to where the innkeeper was polishing glasses with a rag. Once the knight's back was to him, and Warren was certian he would not be casually noticed, he leaned back to the table and spoke under his breath, "It would be very helpful, I think, to hear what that knight is saying, no?" The knight spoke clearly to the innkeeper "Payment for your services and goods. The fayre looks good, to be true. I hope I'll have the chance to return here when I'm next passing up t'ward Sarop." He unstrapped a leather bag from his belt and pushed it across the bar to the innkeeper with, to Warren's ears at least, the unmistakable clink of silver coins. After handing over the bag, the knight did not tarry, but proceeded directly outside to his tend to his master. Before the knight had closed the door, the innkeeper had disappeared off through the corridor door, and emerged a few moments later looking considerably more cheerful than he had the previous day. Casually, Warren got up from the table, casting a wink and a grin at Marcus and Diarmait. With natural movement, he approached and appeared to strike up a conversation with the prettier of the barmaids, but Marcus and Diarmait noticed that he had positioned himself to watch the knight out the window where he stood with a few horses. When the knight rode out of sight, Warren wrapped up his chat with the maid, kissed her hand gently and rejoined the mage and his man at the table. With a smile he said, "You can never be too careful." Warren looked at Marcus and said, "Magus, I place myself in your authority, for I think it is safest there. What would you have me do?" Marcus considered. "Can you travel? We are to meet the day after tomorrow some distance away. I can travel there quickly, but I must travel alone. You could depart now and meet me there. Otherwise, you can remain here and do whatever it is you do or go whither you will. Are you known in this place? Will it endanger you to be seen in my company, or my reputation to be seen in yours?" Warren nodded, waving his hand lazily. "I can travel with the best of them...well, the best of us 'normal' folk, anyway; but, I have been, shall we say, getting to know some of the young ladies in the area. I believe I can find a bed to sleep in." Warren sat up a little straighter. "I would like to stay in touch though. How may I reach you or the others?" "For now, you can leave a message with Diarmait, or failing him, the Priest at the manor," said Marcus. "Diarmait should be staying here for the next few days or a week, even if I find myself ... travelling. And now," he continued, rising to his feet. "I am going to see a cottage." Warren stood and stretched, arching his back and standing on his toes before relaxing. "I think it is time for me to start looking for something that passes for work, however. I think I shall poke around at the castle or some of the larger estates here about and see if they could use a tutor." "Very good. Have you a message for anyone? Your friend Phaedrus? I expect to see him soon," asked Marcus. "If you would just let him know of my plans, good Brother, I would appreciate it greatly. Until I can find a more permament residence, I'll arrange with the innkeep to collect messages for me. Regardless, I look forward to his company sometime soon." Warren shook Marcus' hand. "Be well, Brother Marcus. I look forward to speaking with you again." ---- Continued Next page: The Cottage and the Potters Field. ---- Category:1220 1220Q2 12200419 Category:Marcus Category:Diarmait Category:Warren